Food Around The Corner
Summary Ben as Gravattack tries to make peace between Appolexxions and the Lewodans, but the Hulex has taken over his body. Plot The episode starts with a small alien ship landing on Gravattack. The Hulex came out of the ship and their leader, Hulex Colenel, flagged Gravattack as their own planet which hurt Gravattack. Blukic and Driba are adding a micro chip which will make Ben unable to transform into any other alien during the peace treaty. Later Gravattack is sitting down with Vexx, Malice, Catiff and Paltroon. Not long later, Malice starts a fight with Catiff till Gravattack pulls them back to their seats using his gravity powers. Gravattack then started to act crazy Max Tennyson, Blukic, Driba and Rook witness that Gravattack is looking impatient. They zoom in into Gravattack to see the Hulex. They want to tell the Hulex to stop but due to the peace treaty, must shrink Rook with an untested shrinking machine. Rook is now microscopic size till no one can see him. Bluckic and Driba thought they vaporized Rook so they wanted to keep the machine and Bluckic almost stepped on Rook but he avoided. Rook then shoots Driba's head, Max says that it is Rook but Driba says they can't here Rook's communicator till Max switch on the speaker. Rook then went on Gravattack to find the Hulex who are at Gravattack's core which is in his stomach. Gravattack is still negotiating with the aliens till his stomach starts to hurt. Vexx says that he is hungry along with Malice and the Lewodans. They then debating on what to order from the Burger Shack. Meanwhile with Rook, he tries to stop the alien fleas from digging Gravattack's core but they refused because they want to melt the Appoplexians they can go to war with the Lewodans. Rook then run away from them after being outnumbered. Gravattack then starts hearing Rook's voice and think he is crazy but actually Rook is talking into Gravattack's ear hole (who knew?). Rook tells Ben that the Hulex wants to make Gravattack's core explode killing everyone there and suggests Ben to transform into a different form. But Ben answers that he can't due to the chip that Bluckic and Driba added to his Omnitrix. Rook then throws his Plumbers Badge into his ear for communication. Then Gravattack tells everyone to back away from him since he is going to explode till the doors shut and we hear Paltroons voice. It is revealed that Paltroon hired the Hulex to make Ben explode so the''' '''Appoplexians and Lewodans will go into war and he will become ruler of his home planet. Malice then starts to have a fight with the iron bars and the door. Then Rook tells Ben to shut his mouth and don't open it till he says so which Gravattack did. Vexx then and Catiff apologize to each other and team up. They asked Gravattack to help them but Gravattack just makes signs that he can't talk. Vexx and says "Its so obvious that Ben Tennyson wants us to figure it out ourselves," which makes Ben shakes his head saying no. Rook then tells Ben to open his mouth. It turns out that Rook is making a trap that Gravattack's mouth is a cliff so some of the Hulex army falls. Rook then destroys the chip that keeps Ben as Gravattack which makes him revert back to human form. Everyone is glad that Ben is normal and no one is gonna be blown up. Ben transforms into Jury Rigg and uses his powers to break the door that even Malice can't break and rebuilds it into a proper working door. Jury Rigg then chases after Paltroon and reverts. Ben transforms into Rath and starts fighting Paltroon. Paltroon then uses his High Frequency Weapon which makes Rath in pain. Rook (who is still tiny) shoots the weapon destroying it. Ben then reverts and the scene cuts to a night time scene at the Burger Shack. The Appoplexians and Lewodans have a meal celebrating peace. Ben asks Max what happen to Paltroon which Max answers he is in jail for now. The scene then cuts to Paltroon being itchy because of the same Hulex has inhabited his body and the episode ends. Category:Episodes